User blog:Degrassifan493/Then Came Jane part 1
Eli: Hey Clare, how you doin'? Clare: Good thanks for asking. Eli: Well, I want to take a break for a while, but we'll be together again in no time. Clare: Okay, but... Eli: Yes! (Runs away and comes back to pull Clare's chin) LOVE YOU! (The theme song hits and has a bus in front of the school, it shrinks and goes to Emma and Spinner smiling. The names Shane Kippel and Mariam McDonald appear in Gold letters. Clips from Time Stands Still, Mother and Child Reunion, and and Degrassi Takes Manhattan, are shown. The names wipe off to the right. Drew and Bianca hug and smile. the names Luke Bylik and Alicia Josipovic appear on the sceen. Clips from All falls down and dead and gone (2) are shown. The names wipe off to the right. Jay and Manny are kissing and look at the camera. The names Mike Lobel and Cassie Steele appear on the screen.. clips from Ladies Night and Venus (1) are shown. The names wipe off to the left. Clare is dancing and smiles. The name Aislinn Paul appears on the screen. Clips from Eyes Without a Face (2), Innocent When You Dream, and All Falls Down are shown. The name wipes of to the bottom of the sceen. Adam and alli are almost about to kiss, But JT signals Adam. Alli then falls down. The names Ryan Cooley, Melinda Shankar, and Jordan Todosey appear on the screen Clips from Rock This Town, Don't Let Me Get Me (2), and Dead and Gone (2). The Names wipe off to the right. Mr. Simpson walks up to the camera and smiles. The name Stefan Brogren appears on the screen. Eli smiles and The name Munro Chambers fades out before showing the whole cast.) Spinner: So you two are on break? Eli: Yeah, but I think we will get some more time to meet other people. (Bus come in with a child on the on the street) Eli: Hey, little girl! Please you should get out of the street, 'Cause it's not safe! (Bus approches closer) Little girl? Girl: (screams) Eli: LITTLE GIRL! (Eli gets her out of the way, Woman approches) Woman: Oh my god Isabella, are you okay? Isabella: Yes Mommy. Eli: Hello, um I'm-- Spinner: Mia? Eli: No. Eli Goldsworthy. Mia: Spinner? How are you? Spinner: Fine and Married. How about you why are you in Toronto? What happened to Paris? Mia: Well, I am still a model, and I'm married too. To Lucas. Spinner: Lucas? Mia: Yes, Lucas. Eli: Well, I should get a reward for saving your daughter. Hmm? Mia: Yeah, come to my house later. (Set Swiches to school in Ms. Dawes class.) Ms Dawes: Each of you will get parters for your own adaption of Romeo and Juliet and this is an extra credit assignment. All right. Dave Turner will be paired with Heather Poulette. Dave: Heather the Feather? If this wern't for extra credit! Ms Dawes: And Adam Torres will be paired with................................................... hmm, Allia Bhandari. JT: Yo, Adam, you've finally got a chance with her! Adam: What? Uh I don't like don't like her! JT: Yeah, that's just what I said about Liberty. Adam: Who? JT: No one important. Ms. Dawes: Adam who are you talking to? Adam: Myself? Ms. Dawes: Well, focus up here for once and you won't do that. (Adam looks at Alli in a Gaze.) Mia: Eli, you will love Lucas. He is a Ledgend. Eli: At what exactly? Mia: At parenting, stupid! Eli: Oh, 'Cause I thought since the child I.... Mia: Coming, Lucas! Spinner: I don't know why I'm here anyway. I'm vice principai of degrassi, so I should be planning spcial events for the school, man! Jane (offscreen): I thought you were better than number 2 Spin. (Eli looks up and looks at her dreamingly) Jane: Hey, kid. Name's Jane Vaughn. Eli: I-I-I- Spinner: He's Eli. Jane: You're cute! Eli: So are you-um, I meant in a respectful way. (Set changes to Adam's room, With Alli and Adam practicing for the class) Alli: Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Adam: I am here trying to bestow a kiss apon your precious lips. JT: Adam, don't make it so obious. Adam: (rolls his eyes) So, did you date anyone other Johnny and my brother? Alli: Nope. Just Dave. (They both stare into each other's eyes lovingly) Alli: I have to go home and-- (Adam kisses her out of excitment and obsession) Alli: Wow. Um, you are a GOOD kisser. (Alli kisses him again for 15 seconds, smiles and leaves) JT: Winner and new boyfriend, Adam Torres! Eli: So if A-squared + B-squared equals C-squared, what does C-squared plus + A-squared equal? Jane: B-squared, obiously. Eli: You, ma'am, are smarter than a 20th grader. (Jane and Eli start to kiss, Clare soon walks in on them) Clare: Jane? Eli? (The camera zooms in on Eli's face, then the picture freezes, the screen says "To be continued", and the credits roll.) Category:Blog posts